goanimate_extendedfandomcom-20200214-history
Gelman Beats Up King Bob and Gets Grounded
Gelman Beats Up King Bob and Gets Grounded is a grounded video Sarah West, published on February 23rd 2019. Written by Kosta Karatzovalis Transcript At the Third Street Playground, Gelman was feeling grumpy about King Bob. Gelman: Man! I hate King Bob! He's the worst King ever for taking his throne. He always gives me and my friends punishments, sends us to the cabbage field and sends us to the dodgeball wall for dumb reasons including Lawson, Mundy and Skeens. Besides, he whomps! What shall I do? Then Gelman thought of something. Gelman: I know! I will beat him up! Hahahahahahahahahaha! Gelman went off to the Jungle Gym to confront King Bob. Then Gelman climbed up the Jungle Gym and he confronted King Bob. Gelman: King Bob! King Bob glared at Gelman. King Bob: The impertinence! Gelman, what do you want for me now? Gelman: You always give me and any of my friends punishments, send us to the cabbage field and send us to the dodgeball wall for dumb reasons! I'm going to beat you up for being a tyrant! King Bob: Don't you dare threaten to beat me up! The insolence! Gelman: I have the right to beat you up! So stand still, so I can beat the living tar out of you! King Bob: Uh-uh, threaten me again and see me what happens! Gelman: I'm going to beat the living tar out of you right now! Gelman charged towards King Bob, who was horrified. King Bob: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Gelman started to attack King Bob, and King Bob started screaming as Gelman beat him up continuously. King Bob: (Kidaroo voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW! AAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Gelman pushed King Bob over to the floor, and King Bob felt hurt, and he started crying in pain. King Bob: (Kidaroo voice) Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! (Simon's voice) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Gelman started laughing. Gelman: Hahahahahahahaha! That's what you get for being such a tyrant! King Bob kept on crying. King Bob: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Jordan, Jerome, please come help me! I'm hurt very badly! Ow ow ow ow ow ow! Then Jordan and Jerome came. Jordan: What happened, sire? Jerome: Tell us what's wrong? King Bob: Waaaaaaaaaaa! Gelman beat me up. I'm hurt very badly. Ow. Jordan: He did what? Jerome: Oh my god! Gelman's in big trouble! Jordan and Jerome got very angry at Gelman. Jordan: (in Kidaroo voice) Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Gelman, how dare you beat up King Bob?! Jerome: (in Kidaroo voice) You know that's very unacceptable! And attacking the king of the playground is a very bad thing to do! Jordan: (in Kidaroo voice) That's it, you're in big trouble! And for this, you're going straight to the dodgeball wall! Jerome: (in Kidaroo voice) I agree with Jordan! You will stay there until Miss Finster sends you to Principal Prickly's office! King Bob called to the guards. King Bob: Guards, please come help me! Then Trumpet Boy and his companion came. Trumpet Boy: What is it, sire? King Bob: Gelman beat me up! Ow ow ow. Trumpet Boy and his companion were horrified. Guard: He did what? Oh no! This is terrible! King Bob: Guards, take him away! Take him to the dodgeball wall right now! Jordan: You heard what King Bob said. Take him to the dodgeball wall and get Miss Finster to see him while we help King Bob. Trumpet Boy: Yes, Jordan! Guard: Right away, Jordan! Trumpet Boy and his companion glared to Gelman. Trumpet Boy: Come with us, you bad guy! Guard: You're going to the dodgeball wall! Trumpet Boy and his companion picked up Gelman, and they took him down the ladder, and took him to the dodgeball wall. Jordan and Jerome walked over to King Bob. Jordan: It's okay, sire. Jerome: Gelman won't be hurting you ever again. King Bob: He better not. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Then Trumpet Boy and his companion placed Gelman on the dodgeball wall. Trumpet Boy: Now stay on the dodgeball wall and wait for us to bring Miss Finster to you! Guard: This is what you get for beating up King Bob! Then Trumpet Boy and his companion left Gelman at the dodgeball wall. Gelman: Oh great! Now I have to wait at the dodgeball wall until Trumpet Boy and Bernard bring Miss Finster to see me. Then Trumpet Boy and his companion walked over to Miss Finster. Miss Finster: Say, Daniel and Bernard? What happened? Trumpet Boy: Gelman beat up King Bob! Guard: Yeah, that was a bad thing to do that! Can you take him to Principal Prickly's office right now?! Miss Finster was horrified. Miss Finster: Oh my god! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Gelman a good talking to! Take me to see him right away! Trumpet Boy: We left him at the dodgeball wall! Guard: Follow us! Then Trumpet Boy and his companion took Miss Finster to see Gelman. Trumpet Boy: Here he is, give that Gelman a good talking to! Miss Finster: Thank you, Daniel and Bernard! I'll deal with him! Guard: Your welcome, Your Ladyship! Then Trumpet Boy and his companion left Gelman to Miss Finster. Miss Finster: Gelman, how dare you beat up King Bob?! That's violent and unacceptable! That's it, I'm taking you to Principal Prickly's office right now! Then Miss Finster dragged Gelman to Principal Prickly's office, kicking and screaming. Gelman: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Then Miss Finster entered Principal Prickly's office, and she had a complaint to Principal Prickly. Principal Prickly: Say, Muriel? What's up? Miss Finster: I had a complaint from Bernard and Daniel! Why? Because Gelman beat up King Bob! That's violent and unacceptable! Punish him immediately! Principal Prickly: Okay, Miss Finster! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Gelman a good talking to! Then Miss Finster left. Principal Prickly was very annoyed at Gelman. Principal Prickly: Gelman, I'm very disappointed in you for beating up King Bob. You know you're not supposed to do that. This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed! You don't ever beat up King Bob! You see beating up King Bob undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. You know it's not nice to beat up King Bob! That's it, you're suspended for three weeks! Go home right now while I call your parents! Back home, Gelman's parents scolded Gelman. Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you beat up King Bob?! You know King Bob is a best king of the playground and a best student in Third Street School! That's it, you are grounded for three weeks! Gelman's mum: Go to your room right now! Gelman went to his room, crying. Gelman: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Cast Joey as Gelman and Jordan Eric as King Bob Steven as Jerome Evil Genius/David/Zack as Trumpet Boy Paul as King Bob's Guard Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Simon as Gelman's dad and King Bob's crying voice Belle as Gelman's mum Kidaroo as King Bob's screaming voice, Jordan's angry voice and Jerome's angry voice Category:Gelman's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Stuff